


Nice Is Different Than Good

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn that Hanamiya actually is capable of benignity... sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Beautiful Things

“Hey. Can you hurry it up, dumbass? We don’t have all day, you know.” Hanamiya chastised, irritation twisting his expression into a scowl so vicious it sent a nervous pulse throbbing through your fingertips. You were sure that any normal person would be afraid of what was to come, worried for both their safety and their sanity, but you could not by any means consider yourself a normal person.

You did feel anxious, but not out of the dread or misgiving you knew anyone else would be fighting to swallow at that moment. Instead, your unease came from the judgmental looks cast in your direction, the expressions that morphed from disgust to compassion at the sight of your lithe frame hovering next to the boy shrouded under a cloak of sadism. You were tired of being pitied, being treated as a victim, like you were nothing more than a prisoner to his selfish desires.

Truthfully, it had been your idea to spend the night in a hotel room, as you wanted to know what it would be like to have him without the usual haste of a moment shared in some obscure broom closet or bathroom stall. No one trusted Hanamiya enough to let him be alone with you, and it was frustrating, but not entirely unwarranted, because you knew that he was not an easy person to understand.

He was deviously cruel and compulsively disingenuous. He liked to watch others suffer, to start a fire under their hopes and dreams and laugh as they all burned into smoke and ash. Of course, you were no stranger to this side of him, seeing as he had never tried to hide it from you and you had never tried to make him change his ways. None of it mattered when it came down to the fact that he treated you like royalty, addressed you with a level of respect no one would have imagined him capable of. He made you feel safe, accepted, even loved, because you were flawless in his eyes. You were the diamond he had unearthed from a sea of garbage, the one thing he had no desire to see destroyed, and he was your guilty pleasure, the shadow of a white knight mounted on a dark horse.

You absentmindedly blinked away the haze of insecurity clouding your thoughts when you heard Hanamiya huff out an agitated sigh, his own restlessness quickly becoming apparent as he snatched up a newly purchased room key from the trembling hands of a perturbed desk clerk. He wasted no time rushing off in the direction of a nearby elevator, his strides long and hurried and uncharacteristically ardent, and you found yourself struggling to match his pace as he tugged you along behind him. His hand caught the edge of a pair of metal doors by chance and you felt relieved to find the space empty, even despite the searing discomfort of impatience of that prickled under the surface of your skin.

The ride up to the fourth floor was nothing more than an exercise of self-control. Complete seclusion was just within your grasp, and all you could think about was how much you craved his touch. You wanted to feel the heat of his breath against your skin, to lose yourself in the expanse of his affections. You wanted to melt in his arms, to unravel around a tender whisper or a silky moan. You wanted him to break you, to make a mess of you until you were gasping for air and begging for mercy.

The sound of a long-suffering sigh vaguely registered in the back of your mind, and then you heard the ding of the elevator and you were tripping over your own feet again, chasing Hanamiya down a seemingly endless maze of winding hallways. How he managed to orient himself with such ease, you had no idea, but you soon found yourself fidgeting in front of a large oaken door that seemed to glow with the promise of isolated intimacy.

“You really need to calm down.” An airy chuckle met your ears, along with the sound of a lock clicking open. “It’s not like I care one way or another, but it wasn’t easy for me to hold back when you were practically begging to be fucked in the elevator.”

His words sent color flooding through your cheeks and warmth pulsing under your skin, but any thoughts you could muster quickly faded into static when Hanamiya sealed your lips with a kiss. He captured your breath on the tip of his tongue, molded his hands around the curve of your jaw and tilted your chin up to fit your flesh against the shape of his mouth. You clung to the front of his shirt like it was a lifeline, a tether that kept you from drifting into otherworldly levels of bliss every time he sighed contentment against the swell of your lips. His fingers traced a delicate line from your neck down to your collarbone before slipping lower, featherlight touches following the delicate curve of your waist and then stopping at the seam lining the hem of your skirt.

You were surprised to feel your legs hit the edge of a mattress too tall for someone your size, as you had no memory of having entered the room at all, let alone making your way to a bed marked with the lush extravagance of a five-star hotel. Yet, somehow you found your shoes abandoned haphazardly near the entryway and your blouse untucked at the corners, and Hanamiya was already beginning to loosen the knot holding his tie in place as he watched you fall back against the sheets.

It was alluring, somehow, the way his fingers slipped under the fold of cloth with such masterful efficiency, the way his back flexed with complacent relief as he finally shrugged the weight of his blazer from his shoulders. It sent chills rippling up and down your spine and heat crawling in the pit of your stomach, and you had to stifle a moan against the back of your hand when you felt his fingers creep up under the fall of your skirt and hook around the waistband of your underwear.

“Well, well, well…” His lips curled around an impish grin as he slid the fabric down over your legs with agonizing prolongation, mischief twisting his expression into a devious sort of satisfaction that you knew all too well from watching him taunt and torment the victims of his escapades.

“You know, I was under the impression that you wanted to take this slow. Wasn’t that the point of us coming here?” His tone bordered on playful mockery, voice rich and warm around a purr that made your face flush red with self-conscious anticipation, and Hanamiya let out a short, teasing laugh before finally plucking the garment from your ankles and holding it up for you to see.

Your mind was swimming in an ocean of lust that seeped feverish fluidity into your bones, consciousness following the taillamp that marked a high-speed track of flame and desire. You could barely think straight, and even with your gaze trained directly on the flimsy piece of fabric dangling from Hanamiya’s fingertips, it took you a moment to fully understand the implications of his words.

Your skin began to grow uncomfortably warm as indignity followed realization, mortification locking a puff of air behind the lump in your throat and leaving bitter torridity on the back of your tongue. The flap of your underwear had been soaked clean through, cotton lining damp with the secretion of lubricious arousal that stretched far past the gusset and left a large portion of fabric darkened and heavy with moisture.

Anticipation burned embarrassment into your flesh and you were starting to feel an increasing desire to disappear, to hide behind a feigned display of innocence even though Hanamiya had always known you were far more lewd than you let on.

Still, it felt wrong that salacity was pooling between your legs like there was no tomorrow, that you had to bite your lip to keep from begging to be touched in all the places your body ached with desire. It felt obscene. It felt like too much.

“Hey.” Hanamiya intoned, his expression fading into a somber sort of concern when he realized just how discomfited the whole situation was making you feel.

“Are you embarrassed about how wet you are for me?” He ran two fingers up the inside of your thigh, his touch laying a trail of chills that followed a light dusting of ethereal delicacy until his palm came to rest against the moist heat of your slit.

“Do you think it’s _shameful_? Does it make you feel like a slut?” You stifled a whimper behind clenched teeth as he pressed his thumb to the searing throb of your clit, slowly dragging the edge of a nail over your sensitive flesh and smearing the tacky stain of arousal back over the surface of your slick folds.

You wanted to respond, to say something clever in your own defense, but there were lascivious sounds threatening to bubble up past the heavy thrum in your chest that you were afraid would leak out if you so much as even thought about opening your mouth.

“Let me tell you something, princess,” Hanamiya purred, slipping a finger past the perimeter of your entrance with a proficiency made luxurious through practiced ease. His opposite hand curled around the hem of your blouse, and before you knew it, he had the fabric bunched around the curve of your breasts and his lips were beginning to trail open-mouthed kisses along the smooth expanse of your abdomen.

“In all my life, I never thought I could grow to love someone like you.” You shivered under his ministrations, spine curving into an arch that followed the sweep of his tongue as he trailed a line of affection down your body.

“People like that punk Kiyoshi who spew bullshit about honor and sincerity all the time piss me the fuck off,” he growled, his voice merely a murmur against your skin. “…But you’re honest about yourself and your needs, and I love that about you.”

His confession was tender in the satiny hum of his tone, but the force of his resolve became clear in his actions when you felt him press a second finger to your hot entrance, his thumb kneading your clit in rough circles that made your hips lurch with electric waves of stimulation.

“I still don’t know how I snagged you, but the fact that you’re here right now looking so perfect with my fingers inside you must mean I did something right.” You failed to choke back a piercing moan as Hanamiya cocked his wrist to the side, and he let out a chuckle that sounded like victorious satisfaction as the motion coated his knuckles in a sheen of fluid desire that seemed to seep endlessly from your quivering slit. An impatient whine slipped past your lips as he pulled away all too slowly, his fingers sliding out of you with an audible slick that made your cheeks bloom in warm shades of ignominy.

“You think this is shameful?” He smirked, holding his hand up in front of you as he rubbed viscous strings of arousal over the curve of his thumb. “That you want me so badly you’re this turned on just from _thinking_ about me touching you?”

You gasped softly as he leaned forward, his breath hitching past your ear as he rocked his hips against your own. You could feel his length straining against the press of denim as he settled over pulsing ache between your legs, and you moaned softly when Hanamiya dipped his fingers past the margins of your teeth and over the slide of your tongue. His voice was husky with want and his heart was pounding excitement through the fabric of his shirt, but you could still feel the cool smirk that graced his lips as he hummed out a whisper that tickled the boundaries of audibility.

“ _Little girl, I can’t think of anything sexier_.”

You felt the sharp edge of an incisor graze the rim of your ear as you sucked the taste of salt and your own glistening arousal from his skin, savoring the way lust settled on the tip of your tongue and sent a chill traversing over the surface of your flesh.

A small trail of saliva clung to your chin as Hanamiya removed his fingers from your mouth and wiped them clean against the lavish weave of plush sheets, pulling himself upright into a kneel and bringing his opposite hand down to reach for the zipper at the front of his pants.

The sound of metal teeth sliding open pricked a shudder at the base of your spine, and you watched in anticipatory awe as he slid the waistband of his boxers down just low enough to release the flushed heat of his erection.

Hanamiya wore his usual roguish grin as he withdrew a square packet from the leather confines of his wallet, tearing a corner of the glossy foil open with a deftness that could easily be considered expertise.

The careful roll of latex down the expanse of his length was unnecessarily slow and painfully enticing, and you were certain that he was simply trying to tease you, to goad you into begging him to take you.

It worked.

“M-Makoto,” you whined, anxiously tilting your hips up in search of stimulation and relief. “Please… H-hurry……”

Hanamiya’s eyebrows lowered with seductive satisfaction as he positioned himself between your legs, slowly running the tip of his erection over the numbing pulse of your clit and between the slick warmth of your folds.

“I have to admit, I like when you beg me for it,” he smirked, and then with a soft grunt, he was sliding into you with fluid ease.

The moan that tore from your throat was loud and thick and unchaste, and there was something metallic in the way your voice quavered from the sensation of being filled with a rigid fervor that rocked you back and forth with each forceful thrust. Your breaths came in short pants as friction seeped pleasure into your blood, your toes unfurling against the spread of silk sheets just like the throbbing ache of want against the heat of your core. It felt like relief and augmentation all at once, and despite wanting to prolong the fulfillment of gratification you had been craving all day, you could already feel yourself beginning to slip closer to the realm of release.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hanamiya groaned, letting his hips swing forward with a lack of restraint that you would have considered audacious if you had been any less desperate than you were at that moment. “You’re something else, you know that? You feel incredible…”

His fists clenched around the soft weave of delicate fabric as leaned his weight onto his forearms, carefully bowing his head to cover your mouth with a kiss. Inky strands of hair tickled your forehead as his tongue traced the seam of your lips, his breath mixing with your own in a ritual of intimacy and adoration that made you feel lightheaded with the passion of his energy. He drank in every whimper, every sigh, every moan that crawled up the back of your throat and rested heavy in the air you shared with him.

You could only shudder through bliss as Hanamiya slowed his thrusts to rock into you with tender meticulousness, a soft smack meeting your ears as he pulled his lips away from yours only due to a need for oxygen. His precision was flawless in the arch of his back and the angle of his hips, and you had to sink your teeth into your bottom lip to keep from crying out when you felt him brush a spot inside you that sent white-hot bolts of pleasure shooting through your veins.

“Hey,” Hanamiya grunted, his hips rolling forward in tandem with the laborious rise and fall of your chest. “You had better not be trying to hold back.”

His determination was firm in the hard line of his jaw and the harsh breaths that slipped past his lips as they parted around a groan, and it was all you could do to stop yourself from giving in to the onset of release, to silence the convulsive shivers that threatened to overtake what little was left of your composure.

“There’s no way I’m coming first, princess,” he husked, his tone bordering on the rough intensity of a growl. “I’m not stopping until I hear you scream for me.”

His voice was thick with lust and heavy with the strain of his movements, but it was clear to you that he meant what he said, and you had to smile in response as you unconsciously replayed his words in the back of your mind.

You realized a second too late that you were tipping into release as Hanamiya dropped a hand down over the glistening moisture between your legs, and then you felt his knuckles brush your clit ever so gently and you were fraying at the seams, coming in a blistering rush of relief that made your body stretch taut over pleasured tension and your mouth fall open around a silent gasp of ecstasy. It was blinding and and hot and impossibly satisfying, and you almost wanted to laugh through utter delight as you continued to ride out the rest of your climax.

You were disappointed to feel Hanamiya slide out of you despite not having come yet, but your concerned protests fell on deaf ears as he slowly removed the thin layer of latex covering his erection, carelessly balling it up before tossing it cleanly into a nearby trash bin. His length was still painfully hard and throbbing with need, and you swallowed thickly as you watched him bring his fingers down over the warm expanse of shaft, moaning softly as he began to stroke himself with shameless resolution.

“You can pay me back as soon as you recover,” he smirked, sitting back against the edge of the bed as he smeared a droplet of moisture over the flushed tip of his erection. “It’s still early and I think it’s about time I felt that gorgeous mouth of yours around my cock.”


	2. Many Valuable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two as requested by a couple of people on both Tumblr and AO3! I hope you all enjoy it~

“ _It’s still early and I think it’s about time I felt that gorgeous mouth of yours around my cock_.”

Over and over again, those salacious words continued to echo in your ears, even despite the fact that your vision had long since begun to slip into something less blearily sated. It still proved difficult for you to capture any real semblance of calm, though, especially when you had to watch Hanamiya pump his fist over his shaft in slow, firm tugs, his fingers dragging heat and friction over a steady rhythm that he only broke to occasionally thumb at the leaking tip of his erection.

His mouth hung slightly open and you could plainly hear his soft breaths echoing heavy through the air, though none of that made him seem any less in control to you because he was still the one looking smug in having made you cry his name through sheer delight, whereas you were still the one with the sticky inner thighs and that flushed, post-orgasm expression that he always made sure you knew you were wearing.

“Mmnh… That’s a good look on you.” There it was. You felt your cheeks grow somehow hotter still at the sensuality of his observation, though you knew well enough that such a statement would have fallen from his lips either way, and it would have likely been sooner rather than later.

Satisfaction dripped heavy off the delicate swoop of your lashes and you could feel a leaden sort of drowsiness creeping into your veins, but falling asleep would only prove to be a waste of your time, and his. You blinked slowly before catching his stare, and then you found yourself unable to look away.

“You always make the cutest expressions when you come…” His breath hitched a little in his throat as his grip tightened around the base of his shaft, allowing the pressure to draw another slick bead of moisture from the smooth head of his erection. “But your face always looks the best afterwards, when your eyes get all droopy like that and it’s so easy to tell how completely fucked out you are…”

You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth and tried to avert your gaze, but movement was proving to be an all but impossible feat for you when your own diffidence was threatening to eat you alive, leaving the ever looming presence of your bashfulness to gnaw at the inside of your stomach like the fire that threatened to fill your blood with flickering embers.

Hanamiya’s fist skidded in hasty tugs over the aching pulse of his length, his breath fluttering with every downstroke even as he held your stare steady and confident, and it only served to make you increasingly flustered, if such a thing were even possible in that moment. Still, you had nothing quantifiable to help you deny how badly you wanted to bury your face in the warmth of your hands, to curl up into the sheets twisted under your sweat-kissed skin and hide from the smoldering intensity of his gaze.

You wished he would stop looking at you with such hunger, such craving, but when your thoughts were still so consumed with erotic fantasies and unfulfilled desires, it was all you could do to keep from making a choked sound in the back of your throat as you inched forward, sliding cautiously up the bed until your palms found the hard lines of Hanamiya’s calves.

He shifted at the first lingering drift of your touch, parting his legs further to make room for the slow glide of your frame. You pressed your weight onto your elbows and dragged your hands up the inside of his thighs, finding solace in the way you felt his skin prickle under the delicacy of your caress.

You exhaled a puff of heat against the underside of his erection, watching wide-eyed and eager as his hips twitched in anxious response. His fingers refused to relent the firmness of his grip around his shaft, not even when you caught the ridge of his throbbing flesh on the plush warmth of your lips and then opened your mouth to scoop a glistening rivulet of tangy arousal up onto the dip of your tongue.

Hanamiya cursed under his breath and threaded his fingers through your hair, guiding your head forward until he felt the tip of his erection graze the curve of your palate. His knuckles brushed your cheek as withdrew the hand previously coiled around his length, instead opting to cup his palm around the line of your jaw and slip his thumb past the boundaries of your teeth.

“Look at me,” he insisted, his voice deep and raspy and filled with lust. You lapped gently along the base of his shaft, slicking his flesh with a sticky sheen of saliva and salt as you dragged your lips up over a throbbing vein and flicked your tongue against the head of his erection.

He had already long since started to moan and pant by the time you finally lifted your gaze to meet the slits of his shadowed stare, brows set low over hooded eyelids that all but shut completely over a gleam of hazel orbs whenever his lashes fluttered over his cheeks.

His skin was flushed pastel pink with a dusting of heat, his expression sculpted through pleasure and smoothed past the usual hard lines of his arrogance. His mouth hung open and his hair fell in untidy strands of sable down the sides of his face, and he looked a bit of a mess, but when he was wearing as submissive an expression as was possible in his capacity, you could only find the sight beautiful and arousing.

You watched the lump in his throat bob as he swallowed thickly, his thumb shifting its press from your molars to the flat of your tongue. You moaned and sucked on the intrusion, teeth scraping the edges of his knuckles as he slipped his palm against your chin to work deeper into your mouth.

You could all but taste the impression of his fingerprints, bittersweet and savory on his skin and somehow still not enough to fill you up. You let his touch traverse the line of your palate and dance across the dip of your tongue, but when he finally tugged his thumb past the swell of your lips, you were already back at his shaft, hollowing out your cheeks to drink him down.

His mouth fell open to make way for a shaky groan that you could tell he had been trying to hold back, because when the rumble of sound finally forced its way out of his chest, it was followed a string of muttered curses and the occasional uneven gasp. You sucked hard, your fingers chasing your tongue as you pumped him under your palm in time with each smooth bob of your head.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Hanamiya sighed, knotting your hair in his fist. “You don’t use that mouth for much… _nnh_ , but when you do it’s…… _f-fucking_ _impressive_ —”

His voice tapered off as you tightened your lips around the ridge of his length, teeth just grazing the warm throb of his flesh. He hissed softly and rolled his hips up to meet your mouth through a smooth rhythm of shallow thrusts until he was doing most of the work and all you had to do was try not to choke on the head of his erection.

You took a deep breath through your nose and concentrated on relaxing your jaw to swallow him deeper, all the while languidly stroking your tongue against the underside of his shaft in just the way you knew he liked it. Hanamiya groaned and whispered something desperate under a pleasured exhale, but you were already starting feel the pressure of his grip prickling discomfort along the arc of your scalp, and it hardly took much longer before he was pulling at your hair to force your head back, tugging you off his length with a slick pop.

You caught a slippery smear of moisture on your tongue as you licked your lips, quickly finding usefulness in the unexpected intermission as an opportunity to catch your breath and wipe the corners of your mouth clean from excess saliva. You nearly shuddered when Hanamiya curled two fingers under the jut of your chin and tilted your gaze up, bringing the heat in his eyes to meet the cool in yours.

“Turn around,” he intoned, shifting his weight onto his elbows as he slid his body up the length of the bed.

“Wh-what?” You obligingly scooted back across the mattress to make way for his sudden advance, though confusion still hung heavy in your limbs and it left your movements sluggish with uncertainty.

Then, Hanamiya knelt forward and captured your lips in one effortless motion, kissing you with the kind of unbridled passion that always set your heart aflutter and your soul ablaze. He swept his tongue across the roof of your mouth and lifted a hand to the nape of your neck, and suddenly he was tugging your body towards him as he let his torso fall back against what was now a mess of silken sheets.

You moaned softly as Hanamiya sucked at your bottom lip, teeth gingerly scraping the tender flesh like he had forgotten that your mouth had been between his legs not more than two minutes ago. Still, you felt somehow weak in the knees by the time he finally broke the kiss, panting lightly even as his expression began to form around a small yet provocative smirk.

“Straddle my face. I want to taste your cunt.”

You nearly choked on your own self-consciousness as heat illuminated your flesh with a swift blossom of color, one that was only made worse by the simper tattooed across Hanamiya’s lips. Your cheeks burned with awkward aware, and even despite the fact that you could already feel the familiar drip of desire seeping out from between your thighs, it was all you could do to manage a meek nod of assent before he was kissing you again and helping you reposition yourself until your hips were hovering merely inches above his face.

You found it surprisingly easy at first to ignore the fire blazing in your core as you dragged your tongue up and down the side of his length, but all of that self-proclaimed composure somehow managed to dissipate completely the instant Hanamiya pressed his lips to your slit, humming satisfaction through your flesh as he lapped at the moisture leaking out from between your quivering folds.

You moaned around the smooth slide of his shaft, feeling his hips jolt against your palm in response to the reverberating echo of sensation. His tongue worked eager shapes over the steady throb of your clit soon before slipping down to prod at your glistening entrance, where meanwhile your tongue was slicking wet heat under the ridge of his length after having shifted your attention up to swirl along the tip of his erection.

You were practically whimpering by the time two deft fingers replaced the warmth of Hanamiya’s mouth, sinking in and out of you with such fluidity it proved a struggle to keep them from slipping out past the delicate throb of your inner walls. Friction flooded your veins with pleasure when you felt the flat edge of a thumbnail trace stimulation over your clit, but there was a reason you had your eyes screwed shut and your brows furrowed into your forehead, and it was simply so that you could pour your focus into properly hollowing out your cheeks and swallowing his length down to the hilt. And that was exactly what you did.

You wrapped your lips around the head of his erection, sucked along the underside of his shaft, tried anything you could that you knew would make him come undone one way or another. It seemed to be working, though, because Hanamiya’s breaths were growing increasingly ragged by the second and he no longer seemed able to do more but curl his fingers lazily into you.

“I’m— _fuck_ … I’m going to come soon if you keep that up, princess.”

He shuddered as you hummed your acknowledgement, his hips already starting to lurch with the promise of release. Your fingers stroked up from the base of his length, your tongue sweeping moisture over pulsing flesh, and somehow that ended up being enough to tip him over the edge.

Hanamiya emitted a growl-crossed moan and bucked into your palm, gratification spilling past your lips and down your chin in pearly ropes that coated your skin with the tangible manifestation of his indulgence. His harsh pants cooled the wetness between your thighs, his chest heaving against the weight of your abdomen as passion surged in his blood and then gradually died down as he fell back from the high of his climax.

You caught the sticky remnants of his release on your fingertips and then sucked them into your mouth, letting the slow drip of salt-tanged fluid slip between your lips and play over the flat of your tongue. You were vaguely aware of Hanamiya’s breaths coming in loose chuckles even as he began to thumb your clit with renewed fervor, and the moment at which you moaned around the slide of slicked skin between your teeth was the instant his laughter became more prominent.

“You like the taste of me that much, do you?” He purred, rolling his wrist to bury his fingers deeper inside you. You had to bite down on your knuckles to stifle a whimper when you felt Hanamiya lift his head to mouth at your slit, one hand skidding up to cup your ass while the other worked to scissor your folds into oblivion.

His tongue teased over your clit, spiraling soft and slow over the tender flesh before trading pressure for suction. You nearly cried out when he wrapped his lips around the swollen nub, your legs already starting to tremble in tandem with the hot rush of stimulation pooling heavy in the pit of your stomach.

You could feel Hanamiya smirking against your slit as you rocked into his face, dropping your hips further over his mouth to spread yourself open around his fingers and his tongue. His moans traveled straight through to your core, his mouth working feverishly against your folds, and before you knew it you were shuddering through bliss as you came all over again.

Hanamiya licked the moisture from his lips and sighed through contentment as you clambered off him, nearly collapsing onto the sheets by his side when you felt exhaustion pour into your limbs like damp clumps of sand. The mattress creaked under his weight as he moved to sit up off the edge of the bed, groaning softly when he stretched his arms up above his head.

He shed the last of his clothes, garments he had never bothered to take off previously, before turning to look back at where you lay against a plush pile of pillows, eyes half-closed and the slightest of smiles fused to your lips.

“I’m taking a shower,” he said, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth as he strode out of sight.

You blinked slowly, lashes brushing your cheeks before you rose to your feet. You were slow to step out of your skirt, sluggish as you lifted your blouse over your arms and discarded it on the floor of the hotel room. There was no hurry, though, even when a warm waft of steam filled your lungs as you stepped out onto the tile flooring of the bathroom.

You had no need to close the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
